Torment
by imagineaworld
Summary: A day in the life of Alex -as Yassen's pet. Rated M for a reason. Warnings- lots and lots of slash, bdsm, adult content. Don't like, don't read. Chapter 2 up and it's now COMPLETE! YAY!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of A Long Day

AN: This fic is a lot of firsts for me. See my profile for livejournal details- if you friend me then you'll likely get even more... Whatever. I hope you enjoy, but the warnings are: SLASH, BDSM, ADULT/ EXPLICIT CONTENT, and there is no plot. (At all.)

* * *

I pressed my lips to his warm flesh, slowly tracing the collar bone. I travelled downwards, over ridged skin where his few scars lay, and I kept exploring him, until my lover grew tired of my teasing and shoved my head down to his waiting cock.

I grinned up at him, flicking my tongue across my lips. I got a growl for my efforts, and my hair was wrapped around one hand while the other pulled my jaw open. The next second his cock was thrust into my open mouth, so hard that I immediately gagged.

He held me tight to him, not allowing me to back away. I manage to calm myself, and he allowed me to retreat enough to use my tongue, swirling it around and giving a few random sucks every now and then.

He gave me no warning, suddenly pulling me off and shoving me face first into the bed. My arms were pulled roughly behind my back and cuffed together. My hair was harshly gripped again as I was dragged onto the floor. He shoved me face down on the smooth wooden boards, my chest and cheek pressed into it.

I knew from experience to stay as still and quiet as possible -I did want to be rewarded after all. He left me to rummage in the chest at the bottom of the wardrobe, and my cock bobbed in anticipation.

He returned and knelt behind me, and I heard the soft thuds as several items were placed on the floor. His hands pushed my knees as far apart as possible. I was now completely on display -he could see everything.

His hands moved up my thighs, up to my ass and he spread my butt cheeks, exposing that part of me as well. One hand left me, but returned with slick, lubes up fingers. I shivered when the first two were quickly pushed inside, the glorious burn that accompanied it just adding to the pleasure.

He quickly found my prostate and rubbed it slowly, his other hand now fondling my balls. That hand left me, only to snap a cold metal cock ring in place. Damn. That means I wasn't going to come any time soon. My eyes widened and I bucked as much as I could when he stroked the head of my cock while simultaneously pressing hard into my prostate.

"Fuck! Please, Yassen, please. I need- I - _Fuck_!"

A third then a forth finger were now thrusting into my ass. I raised it higher, begging all the while. Putty in his hands.

"Please, more." His fingers left my fully stretched hole. I tried to follow them, moving backwards, but a hand forcing my neck down halted my movement.

I felt something cold and hard pushing into me. I relaxed my muscles as best I could, welcoming the huge object. It must have been well over two inches wide. It burned like hell, but I soon stretched to accommodate it. I found out that it was a butt plug when my muscles closed over the narrowest part.

"Oh God, Yassen, _please_."

My only answer was when he stood and walked around in front of me. I watched as a ring gag approached my face, obediently opening my mouth so it could be fitted. I hated being gagged -hated the build up of drool and the loss of speech -but at least this one let me breathe as much as I needed.

I watched him out of the corner of my eyes as he looked down on me. I could only imagine what I looked like: on my chest and knees, wrists cuffed together behind me, legs spread, gagged and with my ass plugged and rock hard cock fitted with a tight ring.

He walked away, leaving me lying there. I heard him settle behind the desk in the corner of the room. Papers rustled and the leather of the chair creaked.

My whole body arched as I screamed when the plug buried inside of me buzzed to life. The tip just nudged my prostate, and my knees collapsed, driving my cock straight across the floor. I bucked, trying to find friction, but the varnished wood beneath me did nothing to help.

Then it all stopped. I distantly remembered the sound of a laptop being booted up, and I then understood that I was going to be left here for a long time. While my lover worked. Shit. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2: Release!

AN: The next chapter is here! Still not mine blah blah blah...

Same warnings as before but some breath play could be included as well.

I normally wouldn't write anywhere near this fast, but circumstances allowed it. Of course, a lot of positive reviews always help... *hint hint*

Less than 30 days until my birthday! It's the 21st December if you want to know. Or write me a fic for a birthday gift... please? You could always join it up with a Christmas gift and give me two for the price of one... lol...

* * *

Previously:

_My whole body arched as I screamed when the plug buried inside of me buzzed to life. The tip just nudged my prostate, and my knees collapsed, driving my cock straight across the floor. I bucked, trying to find friction, but the varnished wood beneath me did nothing to help._

_Then it all stopped. I distantly remembered the sound of a laptop being booted up, and I then understood that I was going to be left here for a long time. While my lover worked. Shit. It was going to be a long day._

* * *

Torment chapter 2:

Periodically he would turn the butt plug on to vibrate. Sometimes for seconds, sometimes minutes. But always driving me mad with desire.

After almost an hour of this torture, he stood and walked over to me. I was in a sweaty, panting heap on the floor, now completely desperate to come. We both knew that that was not an option any time soon.

I was pulled into a kneeling position, and since the ring gag was holding my jaw wide open, his cock was shoved straight in. I gagged instantly, but the two hands held me firm in place. Just as my vision started to flicker I was tugged off and allowed to take a couple of deep breaths before I was pulled back down his length. A rhythm was found and I soon had come spurting down my throat. I swallowed as best I could with the gag in, but a mix of come and drool spilled out of my mouth as he withdrew, and it trailed down my chin and neck.

A hand in my hair pulled me up, and I was guided towards the desk. I knelt down in the foot space between his legs and he sat down in the chair. He moved the chair forward, and I was directed back onto his cock.

It was a tight fit under the desk, but I was relatively comfortable, and luckily his cock was now limp so I didn't gag. He went back to work above me, and soon enough his cock slowly began to fill again. I did my best to gently suck it back to life.

A hand reached down and fingers threaded loosely through my hair. The fingers gently needed my scalp and I relaxed as much as possible.

The next half hour or so was passed in a daze, and I was just dropping off to sleep when the plug buzzed to life inside me once again. _Shit_.

I screamed, but it was muffled by the now rock hard cock that was still in my mouth. He hand in my hair tightened and my mouth was held still. I could just breathe around him because he wasn't as deep as he could go. The combination of my sporadic screaming and attempts to suck brought him off fast.

He must have finished working for the time being, because he picked me up and guided me to the bed and settled me on it. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I came round slowly. I shifted, and I found out that I was bound face down and spread eagled on the bed, each limb stretched to each corner. A few tugs told me that I wasn't going anywhere any time soon, and I grinned sleepily into the sheets. The gag had been removed.

I was drifting in and out of sleep when two hands spread my butt cheeks apart. The plug was still inside me, and it was gripped firmly and twisted. I yelled and bucked as it was pulled free. My hole twitched - after hours being stretched, the feeling of emptiness was strange.

I had no reprieve though, as I found out when his cock was slowly pushed into me. I could feel each inch glide in, painstakingly slow. I tried to hurry him, but the bonds would not let me.

When he was fully in, he didn't wait got me to become accustomed to his sheer size, he just began to thrust in and out, in and out.

I moved as much as possible, bucking backwards and squeezing him with my muscles. My efforts paid off when a hand reached underneath me and stroked my cock.

"Please, Yassen, please... let me ... come." I managed to gasp out a plea.

"Don't come yet" He growled in my ear, the first words he'd said in hours. I whined, before nodding hesitantly. His fingers moved down to the hated cock ring and nimbly flicked it open.

I tensed, and it took all my will power not to explode then and there. Especially as Yassen had been powering into me the entire time. I kept up a stream of begging, although most of it didn't make any sense.

It seemed like eternity before I finally heard the words "you can come" whispered to me just as I felt him shoot inside me. Immediately I stopped holding back, and for several minutes I bucked and writhed in my bonds.

* * *

AN: Review please! I'll give you cookies. Or if you would prefer, another story!

Well. This one is complete. Depending on reviews, I'll either write a sequel- ie -another day with Alex being tortured by a cruel and very very hot Yassen, or a prequel -ie- of how they met.

Your reviews will decide this, and if there is anything in particular that you want in the next story, feel free to ask...


End file.
